king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Yoshi
Blue Yoshi Templar is an evil villain and member of the Bluyoshzii Party (a rip-off of Malleo's Mahziis) with a tendency to force himself into situations that don't concern him in any way. He carries the Blue Yoshi Virus, which turned most of the population of Japan into Blue Yoshies. He was responsible for the Second Hylian Civil War, the Anarchy of 2103, and the failed assassination of the first-ever elected leader of Hyrule (Chuck Norris), among other things. In spite of all this, there are some people other Blue Yoshies who think he's a hero and somehow better than the heroic Yoshi. He does have an impressive variety of magical abilities (including Avada Kedavra), but he is still extremely evil. He is bisexual and also doesn't care which species the guys he r*p*s are. Unfortunately for him, nobody other than his fellow Blue Yoshies can stand to be around him. Personality Blue Yoshi is dangerous because he can break the fourth wall in a way that warps reality; since he once said that he was invincible, he (sadly) can't be killed. Like Elmo, he speaks in the 3rd person. Blue Yoshi seems to be very hot-headed and eccentric. He has obsessions with many things, especially pingas and dying, but please don't make Blue Yoshi angry or he sends in Simon Templar (who is his fake brother) to attack you. Biography Blue Yoshi was born in 1963 to a female Blue Yoshi, who died in childbirth. He was adopted by Martha Templar and Robert Templar and he was raised to be evil. He grew up alongside Simon Templar, his brother. In 1967, he and Simon Templar went to Worcestershire Academy, but in 1980, they flunked out and met a beautiful woman named Jean Hopkirk. In 1991, Nintendo bribed him; they would give him a trillion dollars and put him in the game Super Mario World, but only if he and Simon became good guys. In 1999, he and Simon Templar befriended Fari and Duke Onkled. In 2003, he and Simon moved to Dome City and befriended Yoshi. In 2009, Link ended up killing Yoshi in a failed suicide attempt, causing Blue Yoshi and Simon Templar to snap and become bad guys again. In 2014, during the Form Wars, Blue Yoshi joined Gaston's conspiracy against Hyrule and fought against Yoshkins (who was smart and sided with the pures). In 2015, he stole The King's Goblet and kept it, so that he could destroy it while King Harkinian was asleep. After the war ended in 2018, the conspiracy took advantage of Hyrule's weakened state and launched a successful coup. Also in 2018, he and his Bluyoshzii army successfully captured Yoshkins and imprisoned him in Truceland. After the Poopocalypse struck Eluryh the next year, Blue Yoshi and his allies' defenses were in ruins and Link and Zelda led a mass uprising. In 2020, Blue Yoshi, and his friends, were defeated and exiled to Lorcan City. In 2026, he fought with Frollo's ghost in a unsuccessful coup to capture Hyrule, kill Gaston, and assist Evil Link, but the effort failed and Blue Yoshi and Frollo were captured and imprisoned. In 2040, Blue Yoshi was freed by Simon Templar and killed Zelda and the Bizarros. Also in 2049, the Bluyoshziis declared war on Harry Harkinian and attacked Hyrule, although the war ended two months later. This caused Blue Yoshi to join P.I.N.G.A.S as a part-time member. He then helped Fari's plot to kill Yoshkins and Birdo in 2102, but they failed and Fari was killed. In 2202, he and Simon Templar invaded Hyrule and ordered Chuck Norris to kill Gwonam Al-Fari, but Chuck Norris didn't listen, because he knew that Blue Yoshi was an idiot. From 4430 to 4450, he fought in the Gay Wars alongside Simon Templar, Duke Onkled, Fari and Gay Hitler, and when Gay Hitler emerged victorious, in 4450, he escaped Hyrule along with Duke Onkled and Simon Templar, thus causing Hyrule to split like Yugoslavia and the USSR did. After the former Hyrule was devastated by nuclear war in 7891, Blue Yoshi decided to try and murder Yoshkins again (which completely backfired). This time, he tried to get Mary Poppins to assist him, but as it turns out, she was already Yoshkins' bodyguard. Blue Yoshi pushed Picnic Floda out of the devastated Hyrule in 7893, shortly before taking over the former Hyrule and turning it into the People's Republic of Hyrule. Also in 7893, he fought in the Fourth Hylian Civil War against Yoshkins' descendants, but he lost again. He was banished to Lorcan City in 11,588 after the end of the Great Yoshi War. In 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD, he escaped the main universe as it exploded. He then died after being in the nothingness for 1 minute, due to the complete lack of matter. Trivia *He is an avid anti-wumbologist as he hates wumbology. *He is a villain who never gives up. *He likes ugly people. *He used to like Yoshikins, but he betrayed him in 2009. *He is ugly. *His entire SPECIES is evil. *He seems to hate Royal Dinner. *He is easily confused. *Somehow, his species manged to continue thriving rather then going extinct when their source of power was destroyed in 515 AD. *He is actually an ISIS terrorist. *He has raped lotsa Yoshies, Toads, Toadettes, elves, humans, Fakegees, LOLcats, catgirls, (insert list of sentient species here) *His pupils are concentrated anti-uctions. *Blue Yoshi is made out of pure concentrated fail, aside from his pupils. Category:Illuminati Category:Weirdos Category:Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Trolls Category:Annoying Category:Controversial Category:Yoshies Category:Yoshi Category:Pansexuals Category:Devils Category:Demons Category:Morons Category:Weegee's Apprentices Category:Characters Category:Rolf Category:Fat Category:People Who Make Everyone Fat Category:Cannibals Category:Flammable Category:Villains Category:Templar Family Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Communists Category:Overweight Category:Porno Lovers Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Pingas Category:Racists Category:Racist Category:Antisemites Category:Nazis Category:Dead Category:Felons Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Disgusting Category:Broken People Category:Insane Category:Gluttons Category:Talkative Category:Poop EbutUoy Category:Non-Weegees Category:Confusing Category:Nudists Category:Jerks Category:King Harkinian's Enemies Category:Cloppers Category:HEVS Members Category:Pathetic Category:Stupid Team Category:Form Allies